


Don't drink

by Empty_Rainbow



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Nonvember, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 10:32:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empty_Rainbow/pseuds/Empty_Rainbow
Summary: Nonvember Day 3: Date rape drugsRey's teacher offers to drive her to home, Rey can trust her teacher, right?





	Don't drink

**Author's Note:**

> You have chosen Ben Solo, enjoy!  
> Here is my contribution to the challenge Nonvember that I saw in a [Tumblr post](https://purplebouquettragedyo3o.tumblr.com/post/179622486524/nonvember)

Rey had left the store.

She walked a couple of streets when a car stopped at her side, she stopped for a moment, the window got out and she could see the driver of the car.

-Rey- Her teacher greeted kindly.

-Professor Solo-

-You should not be alone at this hour, it's dangerous-

-My house is only a few streets apart, this is a safe city-

-I can drive you to your house-

Rey hesitated, her house wasn't far away.

-Let's go, there's a bar a block away, someone drunk could bother you-

Rey considered his words, he was right, she had to pass near the bar to go home, nothing bad had ever happened to her but she didn't always get lucky, did she?

She watched him open the door of his car. Rey climbed inside, it was hot inside.

-Why are you wearing just a sweater on a cold night? –

Rey didn’t answer, it would be really embarrassing to confess that her coat had been torn and she hoped to keep enough money to buy another one.

-Take it, it will make you warm up-

Rey took the cup that he offered, their fingers touched and Rey shuddered.

-Thanks- she said before drinking a little.

The hot coffee felt very good in her mouth, she took great sips as she felt her body getting hot from the coffee

Rey felt the car moved forward.

She could not think of anything to talk about with Mr. Solo, so she concentrated on taking her coffee and seeing the streets.

She saw the bar, she could see several people inside through the windows.

Several more streets passed, Rey decided to stop seeing the road, she was getting dizzy.

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on something else, her house wasn’t far away.

She will not throw up in the car of her teacher!

The minutes passed and the movement of the car was making her sleepy,

Why they had not arrived?

She relaxed when she heard the engine turn off, they had finally arrived.

Rey opened her eyes softly, but when she looked out the window she didn't recognize the street.

She turned to tell him that this was not her street.

She found him grabbing her and lifting her from her seat to sit her on his lap.

Rey tried to fight but her arms and legs felt very heavy.

He sat her on top of him.

His hot hands ran down her cold legs causing her to shudder.

Rey didn't feel good about this, it was not right, he was her teacher.

-No ... no ... - she babbled as her weak hands pushed his chest.

She felt one of his hands inside her underwear, rubbing her folds, a gasp coming out of her as she felt him touch a sensitive place.

He rubbed her at a steady pace, his other hand tucked inside her blouse massaging her breasts.

-You are so wet for me- he said pulling his hand out of her skirt and showing her his fingers.

Rey's cheeks blushed when she saw him suck his fingers, _God, it was disgusting._

She felt his other hand move away from her blouse and wrapped her around it in a hug.

He pulled her closer to him, leaning against his chest, she felt friction against her entrance again, although this time she felt pressure as if he wanted to put his fist inside her.

-What.... - she tried to say when she noticed his other arm raising her leg.

She felt the pressure again this time stronger.

-No. no. no. I don't want ... - she protested as she tried to shake off his hug.

***

He moaned loudly as he entered her.

God, it seemed that her pussy was milking his cock when he withdrew from it.

His slow onslaught began to accelerate little by little.

Only he knew how many times he had wanted to fuck her in class.

He kissed her while he rammed her.

His hands grabbed her waist to help his thrusts.

He could not run inside her, he reminded himself, Damn, at least he should have use a condom.

He could feel his climax approaching.

He knew he had to stop, take it out, end up outside, but he didn't want to, the pleasure was too much.

Suddenly he cum with a loud moan, pushing himself deep against her.

***

Rey had fainted shortly after, perhaps as a result of the drug he gave her, he put her inside one of the guest rooms that had no windows.

He locked the door, hoped she would not wake up until he came back tomorrow morning.

He looked at his watch was late for his parents' dinner, luckily his house was only a few blocks away.


End file.
